The present invention relates to an jet device for cutting fluid in which the direction of a nozzle for jetting the cutting fluid is so controllable that the cutting fluid is directed to the most optimum position of the cutting tool in a machine tool.
In the machine tools where a plurality of cutting tools of different configuration and sizes are to be automatically changed so as to continuously proceed with machining, it is necessary to supply cutting fluid to the best position for the respective tools. To attain this aim, the jet direction of the cutting fluid jetted must be changed every time when the length and diameters of the cutting tools are to be changed. In the conventional practice, the operators have changed the position of a nozzle when the cutting tools were changed so that the cutting fluid could be jetted to the most optimum position. This means, therefore, that a contradictory aspect has been seen in the fact that still manual operation by the operators would be required for those machine tools which were developed with a view to saving labour and power.
In order to overcome such problems as above referred to, a device adapted to automatically control the direction of the cutting fluid jet has been proposed. According to the devices so far proposed, it is so contemplated that the sizes of the cutting tools such as length and so forth are to be memorized in a control device in advance, such sizes of the machine tools are to be derived from the memory according to the tool numbers of the particular tools instructed at the time of machining, the jet direction of the nozzles is calculated based on the derivered size at the arithmetic unit and the control instruction is fed to the jet device. This proposal, however, could not solve the problems in that instruction on the jet angle through the calculation could not always direct the jet of the cutting fluid to the most optimum position.